


Bite Me

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Gladnoct, hickey, mention of past Gladnis, pre-Promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noct does as he's told, Gladio kinda freaks out, Iggy is just a bit exasperated and Prompto has a minor panic attack.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnoct was the only pairing of the chocobros that I haven't written anything for yet, so I wanted to try. I had this idea today about them having an argument that ended with Gladio yelling "bite me" at Noct, and Noct doing just that. This is what the idea turned into.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis snapped his fingers in effort to try to gain the ranting man’s attention. “Sit down and take a breath, then tell me what happened. And take this.” He pressed a bottle of water into his friend’s hand and watched with a sharp eye as he sat down on the sofa, cracked the cap and gulped half the bottle in two swallows. 

 Gladio took a breath, the simple act calming him slightly, dulling the edge. He took another breath and looked up at Iggy, whose face held a familiar mix of exasperation and concern. 

“Now, what happened?”

“He bit me.” 

“Who bit you?”

“Noct.”

“Why did Noct bite you?”

“Well, I might have said ‘bite me’ while we were arguing,” he replied weakly.

“What were you arguing about?”

Hoping for the damned sofa to swallow him as he answered, he slumped and explained what had happened.

“Are you to tell me,” Iggy asked him, doing an uncharacteristically bad job of masking his disbelief, “that you were arguing about Noct's not following instructions, and when you told him to do something- and he did it- you come into my office to rage and hyperventilate over it?”

“I guess” he mumbled. “But in my defense, he should know better!”

“Oh? I would think _you_ should know better, or have you forgotten what happened when last you told _me_ to bite you?”

 He had not forgotten, _that_ would be hard to forget.

 “Prince Charmless isn't you.”

 “True. But you were arguing his failure to follow directions and then...you told him to do something and he did it. Gladio, perhaps if you would just talk to him about how you feel, you two could stop picking these senseless fights between yourselves.”

 Glad gave a grunt of frustration.“Maybe we should talk about you and how you always find excuses to leave the room whenever Prompto is around? Are you ever going to talk to him about how you feel?”

“Gladio, stop deflecting.”

A sudden, soft scraping from the other side of the room caught both of them. Ignis looked around sharply then went to the door and looked out, there was no one to be seen. “Odd. You heard that too, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, of course.”

"I would swear the door opened but there’s no one there.”

He closed the door again and turned his attention back to Gladio. Leaning against the edge of his desk he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever I may or may not do when Prompto is around, it does not affect my ability to do my job. Your ability to do your job as shield is compromised if you go off the rails when Noctis chooses to push your buttons. Find a way over it or tell him. If this happens again, I don't know of any better solution than to tell him for you. Which I really don't want to do. There is no reason that two grown men such as yourselves shouldn't be able to communicate your feelings.”

“Noct doesn't have feelings. Not for me anyway.”

“You might be surprised. Where is he now by the way?”

“I ended our session and sent him home.”

“I see. If you don't mind my asking, just where did he bite you?”

Without a word, Gladio pulled at the zipper tab on his hoodie, which he rarely closed fully. Tugged it down a few inches and bared his clavicle. “What? How bad does it look?”

Iggy's eyebrow had risen sharply and he'd brought one hand to his mouth. “You _really_ need to talk to Noct.”

Gladio drank some more of his water but said no more. 

“I've a meeting to attend. You're welcome to cool your heels in here for as long as you need, but please do be sure to lock up behind you when you leave.”

“Thanks Iggy.”

Gladio reclined his head against the back of the sofa, not the first time he'd been thankful to gain a few minutes refuge here. Yes he remembered Iggy's response the last time he'd uttered the suggestion- which resulted in roughly five months of a rather mindblowing fuckbuddy arrangement, which they both agreed best dissolved when Gladio realized that he’ been developing feelings for Noctis. It wasn't long after that Ignis was suddenly smitten with a certain blond- of course Gladio was aware of it long before Ignis himself was. Since then they'd traded more than one session of commiseration on that sofa. 

If he were honest with himself, he would have to admit, Iggy was right. He was letting this affect his job as Noct's shield. He replayed the scene in his mind: they'd argued when the Prince refused to run laps, one of his standard training exercises. Gladio let his temper get the best of him and in the heated moment yelled “You know what, Noct? Bite me. Just bite me.” Before he could storm off and cool down as he wanted, Noctis had caught him off guard and sank his teeth just over his collarbone. 

Of course, he had to practically climb Gladio like a tree to do it. Which, in hindsight, was both hot and hilarious. 

No, this was just wrong. He was Noct's shield, this was wholly inappropriate. His father would kill him. Iris would have to become Noct's shield. Not that she wouldn't do a great job, but it was already Gladio's job. He didn't want to give that up. 

Holding up his phone so that he could use the camera to check out the bite, Iggy's startled reaction suddenly made sense. He was too heated at the time to realize but now he saw clearly that he'd not just been left with a bite. Sweet Shiva’s tits, he was really going to have to have this conversation, wasn't he?

 

********

Prompto collapsed against the wall around the corner from Ignis’s office. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He should have knocked. He _really_ should have knocked. Did he hear correctly? Gladio saying that Ignis Scientia _found excuses to leave the room when he was around_ and _had feelings to talk to him about?_ No way. No fucking way. He had to have misheard. Had to. He heard a door open and prayed to the Six that It didn't mean that Ignis would be coming around the corner to find him, that was the last thing he needed right now while he was in an absolute panic over the possibility of the oh-my-gods hottest and coolest guy in Eos having feelings for _him._

No, he had to have misheard. The door closed, no one appeared. He breathed a sigh of relief and hightailed it out of there. 


End file.
